<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I fell in love with him by Peraltiagolove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169164">I fell in love with him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagolove/pseuds/Peraltiagolove'>Peraltiagolove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy, Love, Love Confessions, Menstruation, Protective Jake Peralta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiagolove/pseuds/Peraltiagolove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Peralta has changed so much and Amy loves him for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I fell in love with him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!!<br/>It's my first fan fic. I kinda tried writing for the the first time. Hope you guys like it.<br/>Please comment and let me know if you liked it or not😁.</p><p>Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey!"</p><p>Jake sighs. "Hi. God! Ames, you are 2 minutes late, I was worried sick. I thought about calling the cops and filing a missing report."</p><p>Amy rolled her eyes which made Jake chuckle.<br/>
"You know that you are a cop yourself, right?"</p><p>"Ohh my God! Yeahh" Jake facepalmed and chuckled.</p><p>"Can I come in now?"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"So, where were you?"  Jake asked Amy as entered his apartment and went straight to the kitchen to put down the takeaway food she brought.</p><p>Silence. Amy didn't answer. She kept taking out and laying the stuff on the counter from the carry bags.</p><p>Jake brows furrowed at this and he went to amy and put his arms around waist from behind.<br/>
"Hey" he said softly. "Everything alright?"</p><p>Amy was thankful enough Jake couldn't see her welled up eyes. She internally sighed and said to herself that she could say that she's alright without crying. </p><p>"Yeah, everything's good." She spoke finally. "Just got stuck in the traffic and then there was some problem at the delí with the order processing which took time".</p><p>Jake Peralta was dating Amy Santiago for 4 months now and he knew when she was lying, she was unhappy or happy. Also, he'd know her from past 6 years, they've been collegues and rivals for the initial years but eventually became friends and then best friends. So whenever Amy was sad he knew.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked again.</p><p>"Yes." She said.</p><p>He didn't want to push  and make her uncomfortable. So he helped with her by taking  out the plates from the cabinets and putting food on to it.</p><p>After emptying the food from the boxes, Jake and Amy sat down on the couch as Jake turned on the television.</p><p>"What do wanna watch?" Jake asked flipping through the channels</p><p>"Anything." Amy answered.</p><p>She seemed a bit unfocused. So Jake had put on some reruns of "This is Us".</p><p>After sometime when they've finished eating food and cleaning the dishes they sat on the couch and watched TV.</p><p>Amy have been quite for sometime now and now jake was getting worried about it. He decided to ask her about it.</p><p>When he turned towards Amy to talk to her she was not watching tv instead she was staring at nothing and was at the verge of crying.</p><p>Jake shifted his weight towards her, took her arm and hugged her.</p><p>"What is it? You know that  you can talk to me?" He asked her softly rubbing circles on her back</p><p>She shook her. But eventually started talking</p><p>"It's just my mom. She called me today." She sighed.</p><p>"And what did she say?" He asked.</p><p>"The same thing she always talks about. "David" she said after a pause. "He's now a sargeant and and he topped the the exam and  how he is great at everything and how his co workers and bosses admire him" She sighed after finishing.</p><p>"Hey, you don't have take it on your heart. You are an amazing , talented , beautiful and the most pure hearted woman I've ever met. It doesn't matter if your mom is talking about your  brother all the time. She loves you all equally."</p><p>"I know, but it hurts sometimes. "</p><p>"I can understand. But please don't think about it much. You know it's not good and you're much much much much better than anyone on the entire world."</p><p>She blushed and chuckled at this. "That's not true." Amy said.</p><p>"It sure is."</p><p>"I love you." She didn't realise what she said but she she knew that she meant it. She loved Jake Peralta </p><p>At this Jake's  eyes widened not believing what he had just heard. His heart was bubbling and and his eyes were heart shaped looking in awe at Amy. </p><p>"I love you too" </p><p>At this amy leaned forward cupped Jake's face with both her hands and kissed him. The kiss was very soft, slow and full of love.</p><p>As they parted he put a hand around Amy and they watched TV while cuddling with each other.</p><p>Amy was feeling sleepy and when she looked up at Jake, he was looking like he is about to doze off any second.</p><p>"Let's go to bed." Amy said stroking his cheek with her thumb</p><p>"Yes, let's go." He said yawning.</p><p>After their daily night routines both went to bed.</p><p>                                     ----------------<br/>
Next morning</p><p> </p><p>Amy felt a sudden pain in her lower abdomen and jolted awake from her sleep. </p><p>She knew why the pain was  and was internally hoping not have ruined Jake's bedsheet worse his new mattress.</p><p>"Fuck!" She jumped out of the bed but kept in mind to do it slowly and try not to wake Jake up.</p><p>She saw a clear red spot on her sweatshorts and and a similar one at the the sheets.</p><p>She went to the living room for her handbag. She  was rummaging through the contents of her handbag but couldn't find a emergency tampon.</p><p>"God! why does this happen with me?" She cursed herself for forgetting to put a tampon in her handbag /p&gt;

</p><p>Suddenly she remembered the ruined bedsheets and went straight to Jake's bathroom to find some cleaning solution and a washcloth.</p><p>After getting the cleaning materials, she kneeled down at her bedside and started cleaning the red spot. </p><p>Jake woke when Amy accidentally dropped the cleaning solution bottle.</p><p>"I'm sorry just go back to sleep."</p><p>"What happened and why are you awake so early? It's our day off Amy, you know that right?"</p><p>Before she could say anything, Jake realised what Amy was upto.</p><p>"Oh" he said</p><p>"Yeah, I'm so sorry Jake. I'll do for the laundry. I'm almost done cleaning this up and then I'll go and the laundry. I'm sorry again." She spoke breathlessly.</p><p>"Ames, it's okay. Don't worry." He spoke getting out of the bed. He went straight to his closet and started looking for something.</p><p>He opened his closet and sighed looking at the sight of disheveled state of his clothes stuff.</p><p>"You know what Amy , you are right I really should organise my stuff, I just can't find anything in here."</p><p>"What are you doing Jake? "</p><p>"Wait, Santiago." He finally fished out a box of tampons from his closet. "Aha!" He exclaimed</p><p>"What Jake?"</p><p>He turned towards her and handed out the box to Amy.</p><p>"What? Why? " Amy was shocked</p><p>"I just saw this box at your apartment the other day and thought if someday you're at my apartment and you get your period you might need it. So, I bought this box from target last week.</p><p>At this explanation Amy got emotional. She thought how has Jake  become so thoughtful?She was extra proud of him as none of her any previous boyfriends has been so thoughtful like him.</p><p>"Oh my...Ja.... Jake!" She hugged him tight and cried a little</p><p>"Hey, what happened?"</p><p>"Nothing, it's just you are so nice. I am so happy to be with you babe."she whispered into his ear.</p><p>This nickname 'babe' always melted Jake's heart. "Me too, babe."</p><p>He pulled apart from her and put his hands on her shoulders."Now, go get a nice shower and relax."</p><p>"But I have to clean this" she pointed towards the bed</p><p> "I'll take care of this." He smiled at her which made her heart flutter.</p><p>"Okay. I love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>Love sounds so strange but so nice to both of them.</p><p>After taking a shower, Amy came out of the bathroom and found the bed made with clean sheets. She saw breakfast at her bedside table with a glass of water, advil and a heating pad.</p><p>"Jake is so thoughtful" she said to herself.</p><p>She sat on the bed took 2 advil with water when Jake came in.</p><p>"You okay? "He asked</p><p>"Yes. Thank you. You really shouldn't have done this."</p><p>"Hey, it's fine. Now, let's watch TV. I know what cures everything." he mimicked drum roll with his hands and with excitement said "Die Hard!"</p><p>Amy rolled her eyes but said yes to watch it.</p><p>They ended up cuddling with eachother watching die hard , eating breakfast and joking about their colleagues. </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments. I'll try to write something more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>